The Secret Addams Comes to Light
by UnforgivingWolf
Summary: Morticia's cousin Nikita Nightmare comes to live with the Addams family with her lab experiment dog Kruvin. Read for more...


Just a story I wanted to write. let me know what u think

* * *

I pet Kruvin as I read the letter I had just received from my cousin Morticia. "Well Kruvin, looks like we are going to be moving in with Cousin Morticia. What do you think of that? Maybe we can actually get rid of your last owners, aye boy? Stupid scientists, why would they want to get rid of such a beautiful creature like you?" Kruvin was a huge black dog with the bottom half of his legs as scaly crocodile legs, a crocodile tail, and a crocodile snout. He had ice blue eyes, and scaly dog ears, his claws are blood red. I had stolen him from an animal testing lab. An experiment gone wrong in there opinion, but when I saw him in that cage I just couldn't put him to sleep like they were paying me to do. He was too beautiful to kill. And so I now have a bunch of cold hearted scientists after me.

_**-Two Days Later at the Addams Family Estate-**_

"Morticia are you sure she's coming today?" "Yes Gomez she promised me she would arrive today, be patient darling. She said she had to drive because she couldn't take her dog Kruvin through the airport."

There was a knock at the door. "Thing can you get that please?" There was a thump and a few minutes later Morticia and Gomez heard yelling downstairs.

"Kruvin! Spit his out! I said drop him! Now or no more rat tails for a week!"

-Nikita's pov-

When Thing opened the door Kruvin tried to eat him. "Kruvin! Spit his out! I said drop him! Now or no more rat tails for a week!" Thing dropped to the floor and I slapped Kruvin on the end of his snout. "What did I tell you about trying to eat everything! I thought you learned your lesson after you ate that teacup Chihuahua in Texas. Don't make me look for your muzzle." He hissed when I mentioned the muzzle. "Then tell Thing your sorry" He huffed and licked Thing as an apology. "There, now was that so hard? I'm sorry he doesn't usually do that, its probably close to his dinner time." Kruvin made a smacking noise with his jaws in agreement. "Your the one who didn't want to eat this morning. Not my fault you ate all the fish yesterday."

Thing let us in and hid behind Morticia. "Nikita! You should have told me he liked rat tails, I would have had Fester get some more." "Oh Morticia its been a long time. Thanks for letting me move in on such short notice. Its getting harder to find a place that will let me keep him." Kruvin cocked his head at the mention of rat tails. He wagged his tail when Wednesday and Pugsley walked in. "Kruvin down. Your claws are too sharp to jump on people. Oh! I almost forgot. I brought gifts for the kids. Wednesday, I heard you like spiders so I got you this." I pick up a glass cage and hand it to Wednesday. "A bird eating spider." She says with a small grin. "And Pugsley this is for you." I handed him a small tank. "A Blue Ringed Octopus!" He grinned at me. "Nikita I should have known you would get them a pet. The questions in your letters were to odd for it to point to anything else." "Well I was younger then they are when I had found Vladimir." "Vladimir? You mean that King Cobra you had for years? What ever happened to him?" "Died of old age last year. He's in the car. Carlos died 5 months ago to bad road kill. Kruvin was so sad about it that I made him into a dog bed for him. He was such good cat." Wednesday spoke up then. "So you had a King Cobra and a cat?" "Carlos was a Snow Leopard dear." "Mother why don't we keep big animals anymore?" "Blame it on a bad pet elephant and a noisy rat." "Your still upset abou..." I was interrupted by a sharp, loud hiss. Kruvin had found his food in his bag while I was talking to Morticia and was now demanding his bed. "Kruvin don't be rude!" He whacked his tail on the ground a few times and glared at me. "You can't be that tired. You slept on the way here." He growled and hissed at me. I slapped him on the end of his snout. "Don't use that tone with me. You know better. Now lay down." He lay down and covered his eyes with his front paws. Morticia smiled, "Perhaps Its time Lurch show u to your room. Kruvin looks like he's getting cranky." "That would probably be best. He is getting tired." Lurch picked up mine and Kruvin's stuff and headed down the hall. I followed him with Kruvin at my heals.

Wednesday looked at Morticia, "I like her mother." "I knew you would. She was just like you when she was your age."


End file.
